<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Try by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951590">First Try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name Calling, Smutty goodness, Trying For A Baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hesitantly propose the idea of trying for a child with Charlie...you didn't need to be so nervous, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CHARLIE BARBER ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some good ol' Charlie breeding kink!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you and Charlie waved goodbye to Henry from the front door, you really started thinking about what a fantastic dad Charlie was. He was kind, loving, nurturing, funny, all of the things that made you fall in love with him. You knew that he would be open to having another kid, but you weren’t really sure after he’d made a few comments about being “too old” to be a dad again.<br/>You had stopped your birth control about a week ago and today was the first day that the doctor said you could legitimately start trying. What better day to confirm his feelings about being a dad than today?<br/>Charlie closed the door behind you as you both walked into the kitchen, the smell of brewing coffee overwhelmed your senses as you made your way over to the pot. You poured one for yourself and one for Charlie, who was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper. Such a dad move, you thought as you set the coffee down in front of him, earning you an appreciative look and kiss from your lovely husband.<br/>After the first mug of coffee, you were finally (more) ready to ask Charlie about wanting to become a dad again. You sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his side as he gave you a kiss on the top of your head. You took a deep breath and Charlie set down his newspaper, pulling you up to meet his eyes.<br/>“Is everything okay with you lately, angel? You’ve been acting a little bit off recently.”<br/>You loved how concerned and in-tune he was with your emotions. “Um…there’s something that I wanted to ask you about but I’ve been scared to do so.”<br/>He brought his hand to cup your cheek, thumb running over your cheekbone. “You can ask me anything.”<br/>You gave him a small smile before your cheeks flushed pink. “Seeing you with Henry these past few days has got me thinking…”<br/>Charlie’s eyes lit up. He knew where this was going. “Thinking about what?”<br/>“Trying f-for…our baby. You’re such a good father and I know that you have said that you felt too old to have another baby but I-”<br/>His lips came crashing down on yours, interrupting your sentence. He pulled away with a big smile. “Let’s start trying, Y/N.”<br/>He kissed you again but pulled away suddenly with a concerned look on his face. “But what about your pills? Don’t you have to wait like a week for them to completely flush from your system?”<br/>You bit your lip. “I may or may not have stopped them last week…”<br/>Charlie chuckled and pulled you into his lap, admiring your beautiful features. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s start trying now!” He said as he quickly lifted you both up off the chair and walked to your bedroom, kissing your lips and neck as he went. Once he got inside and shut the door, he lay you back on the bed before taking his shirt off. Your eyes were glued to him as he unbuttoned his pants, tossing them aside with his foot before jumping on top of you and pressing his clothed erection on your stomach.<br/>“Mmmm…Charlie, I’m so ready for you to put a baby in my belly.”<br/>He growled and bucked his hips up against you, causing you to smirk. “Oh, do you like that thought baby?”<br/>His eyes darkened. “Yes, so much.”<br/>Taking action, you quickly flipped over so that you were now on top of Charlie before beginning to grind on his quickly hardening erection. “Come on Charlie, put a baby in me. I want it so bad, wanna be stuffed full with your baby!”<br/>Charlie growled and his hips bucked up against you. “Oh fuck, yes! Can’t wait to see you all round and pregnant. Gets me hard just thinking about it, shit.”<br/>You take your shirt off and begin running your hands over your stomach. “You want this to get all round, baby? Make my stomach all swollen with your baby, huh?”<br/>His hands immediately shot up to begin rubbing your stomach. “Oh angel, you’re gonna look so fucking beautiful with my baby in your belly. You’re going to be such a great mom, fuck!”<br/>“Then make me one, daddy.” You said and his eyes went completely black, throwing you to the side before he stood up and yanked his boxers off, stroking his hardened erection.<br/>“Fuck, get on all fours. Gonna fuck your tight little pussy, gonna fucking fill you with my seed.” He grunted as his hips began to jump into his palm.<br/>You looked back at him with a smirk before taking your sleep shorts off, revealing your glistening folds to his eyes. After catching a glimpse, he jumped onto the bed behind you and began rubbing his tip on your folds. “So fucking wet and ready for my cock, aren’t you? Ready to take all my cum in this little cunt, ready to make me a father again.”<br/>You whimpered and arched your back. “So ready, so fucking ready Charlie. Please, please fuck me! I need your cock and cum so badly, I’m so ready to take it all!”<br/>That was all he needed before he lined up and pushed into your awaiting entrance, growling at the sensation of you wrapped around him. “Fuck! So wet and tight around me, shit! So fucking eager to have me!”<br/>He began pounding into you from behind, hips slapping against your ass quickly. He cooed, “Such a good pussy for my cock, taking it so well.”<br/>Your back arched as you began pushing back against him. “Yes baby yes! Please, fuck me harder, I need it! I’m so wet for you Charlie, so fucking ready to take all of your cum and make you a father again!”<br/>A loud growl came from behind you as his hands came to grip your hips tightly, hips picking up speed. “Fuck yeah, this pussy’s so ready to give me a baby! Squeezing my cock so tight it might pull the fucking cum right out of me, so eager!”<br/>He began thrusting roughly into you, never missing a beat as he felt you clench around him. “There we go, fuck! Take my cock, Y/N, take it!”<br/>“Yes, oh fuck yes…Charlie! I’m gonna cum for you, daddy, please keep fucking me!”<br/>He grunted at the exertion of his thrusts as he felt you pulse and clench around him. “So fucking tight! That’s my good girl, my good wife, fuck! Come around my cock angel, soak it real good!”<br/>You cried out as you came, Charlie’s desperate thrusts prolonging the orgasm as you spilled your juices all over him. It took all of his willpower not to cum as he felt your walls tighten around him again.<br/>“Fuck, are you gonna give me another one angel? Gonna cum again around my cock, greedy little pussy didn’t get enough the first time?”<br/>Your back arched and you gasped at his sudden increase of pace, wet slapping sounds filling your ears. “I’ll never have enough of you, daddy! My pussy loves you, baby, wants to take all your cum and give you a child! It’s so ready for your cum, Charlie!”<br/>He growled and quickly grabbed your shoulders as he fucked into you, balls tightening as he approached orgasm. “Fuck, I’m so close! You’ve gotta cum for me again angel, can you do that for daddy?”<br/>You cried out as one of his hands came down to rub your clit. “Yes, I’ll do anything you want!”<br/>He smirked. “Good girl, little fucking pussy belongs to me! It’s only job is to take my big fat cock and let me fill it up with my cum, fuck! Come on Y/N, I know you’re close, just one more for me! Fuck, you’re so tight holy shit, not sure I’m gonna make it much longer.”<br/>Your back arched and you began squeezing around him and pushing your hips back to meet his. “Fuck Charlie, fuck! Please baby please, stuff me full! I’m so ready, wanna give you a baby, our baby! Please, I want it so badly! Oh fuck, I’m coming, please keep rubbing me! Shit!”<br/>Charlie’s teeth were grinding together as you came around him again, his cock now drenched in your juices as you squeeze him.<br/>“Oh fuck Y/N, I’m gonna cum. Are you ready to take my cum, ready for me to fuck it nice and deep inside of you?”<br/>You cried out as his hips began to stutter. “Yes daddy yes! Stuff me full, fuck it so deep inside of me! I’m so fucking ready for your seed, please give it to me Charlie! Please daddy, please!”<br/>Hearing that name and those dirty words spill from your mouth was all it took to push Charlie over the edge, roaring as he began to spill himself inside of you. His hips continued to buck as he came, pushing the cum deep inside of you and hoping at least one of them will stick. His upper body fell onto yours as he finished, keeping his softening cock inside of you for good measure as his lips placed soft, feather light kisses on your shoulders.<br/>Charlie eventually rolled over off of you, pulling out before pulling your back against his chest, showering your neck and the side of your face with as many kisses as he could. You giggled and goosebumps erupted on your skin before he settled down, nuzzling his face into your warm skin.<br/>“Holy shit, that was so good.” Charlie murmured against you and you chuckled. “I’ve never seen you like that, so raw and animalistic. I loved it and I’m pretty sure that’s the biggest fucking load you’ve ever put into me, its already dripping down my thighs.”<br/>He chuckled as well. “You’re so fucking amazing, you know that? I love you so much and I know that I don’t say it enough but I do, so fucking much Y/N.”<br/>Your cheeks went red and you tilted your head over to kiss his hair. “I love you too, Charlie.”<br/>Both of you lay in silence for a few minutes before Charlie broke the peaceful quiet. “Do you think that time did it?”<br/>You smirked, already feeling his hard on growing once more against your butt. “I don’t know, maybe we need to try again…y’know, just to be sure?”<br/>Charlie pulled you around to face him with a smirk on his face and began to kiss you passionately.<br/>Needless to say, he did it on the first try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>